go_go_squeez_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Go Squeez Gang
The Go Go Squeez Gang, also known by its acronym, GGSG, is a transuniversal government organization headquartered in Proto-Manila, GGS Republic, with embassies in several other locations. Originally founded as an underground crime syndicate involved in the illicit applesauce exchange, the Go Go Squeez Gang gradually grew into a vast commercial conglomerate through the establishment of various alliances with Earth-based supranational unions and intergalactic governmental bodies. The organization is tasked with maintaining stability around the multiverse, its objectives being to foster social and economic development, promote general equality, neutralize threats and environmental dangers, and provide humanitarian aid in cases of natural disasters, famine, or armed conflict. Prior to the gang's institution, the United Nations had been the most powerful organization in the multiverse; the Go Go Squeez Gang now boasts over 600 undecillion times more influence and overall power than the United Nations, per the measurements of the Ep'phic authority scale. The Go Go Squeez Gang was formed within the Beijing-Seoul-Tokyo Tunnel Megacity in 2008 by Joey, as a fulfillment of the requirements listed in the Epiphany. The group eventually expanded with its acquisition of several applesauce production companies and Lowe's Hardware Store, ultimately allowing them to head the reconstruction efforts in response to damage caused during the prior events of the Great Pebble War. Its contribution to the development of Major Solar Sector 537 earned them the widely treasured St. Bartholomew of Baku Humanitarian Award; this accolade entitled the group to a seat in the Multiversal Congress, representing the entirety of the Laniakea Supercluster. Following the 2016 OverTRUTH coup d'etat, the Go Go Squeez Gang claimed territorial possession of the entire continent of Asia, later founding the GGS Republic in 2017. The GGSG serves doubly as the main executive organ of the GGS Republic, its main leaders constituting the overseeing oligarchy of the country. History Founding and early development The Go Go Squeez Gang was formulated in the Beijing-Seoul-Tokyo Tunnel Megacity in response to a vision dubbed the Epiphany experienced by Joey in 2008 during his previous monastic life at a Fruity Pebble temple in Mongolia. Joey claimed that the Lego Man, accompanied by Guillermo from Jimmy Kimmel Live!, had instructed him to invent a pouch-sealed applesauce in order to facilitate the spread of multiversal peace. After months of strenuous and extensive conceptualization sessions, Joey had finally conjured the final design of the pouch, as well as an elaborate recipe for a tart yet sweet applesauce to serve as the contents of the bag; the product was dubbed Go Go Squeez, as requested by the apparitions in Joey's revelation. It proved commercially successful; however, because the pouch was coloured with Paris green dye (a highly toxic insecticide), the applesauce was banned worldwide. Go Go Squeez's ban was met with widespread public backlash, causing an intricate syndicated black market specializing in its illicit distribution to arise. Due to an extremely limited initial supply, Go Go Squeez prices were inflated to almost 500 dodecillion percent of its original sale price; regardless, all available units were sold out within 3 seconds of the market's opening. The popularity of the applesauce, however, was not enough to maintain the gang's survival, the company being forced to shut down by the Cocoa Pebble Coalition in 2009. In response to its dissolution, the group was revived as a covert applesauce production operation, under the name GGSG as a nod to its former name.